Members of kindreds with multiple endocrine neoplasia syndromes will be screened for presence of the syndrome with routine biochemical and provocative tests. DNA from tumors and white cells will be analyzed for linkage of polymorphisms with the syndrome and to map the chromosomal regions containing the responsible genes.